


届かない恋

by etwno



Series: sylvix in Christmas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Byleth, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Glenn Fraldarius, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: sylvix in Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174874





	届かない恋

菲力克斯回到住所，门前坐着一只赤毛的大狗狗。

“你……为什么会在这里。”

“很久没见到你了嘛，嗯……地址是从古廉那里问来的。”公寓外正下着雪，希尔凡冻得有些僵了，但仍然挂着他招牌的微笑。

“真是多事。”菲力克斯小声抱怨，不知道是在说古廉还是希尔凡。

“因为，如果问你的话，肯定不会告诉我吧。”

菲力克斯没回答，他打开门，示意冻坏了的希尔凡进屋，自己打开暖气，为希尔凡泡热茶。

“好小的房间，”希尔凡环顾四周，点评道，“这样不是没办法带女孩子回来玩了么？”

“你以为我是你么？色情魔！”菲力克斯将热茶放在希尔凡面前，希尔凡一边笑吟吟地说“谢谢”，一边端了起来。

“今天是圣诞节，我还想着或许能碰见菲力克斯带心仪的女孩子回家的场景呢。”

菲力克斯哼了一声：“那你呢，圣诞节不在东京和女朋友们约会，跑到这穷乡僻壤来。”

“比起那些，我当然是更想见菲力克斯了。”希尔凡朝菲力克斯放送wink，可惜对方完全不吃这套，“不过相比东京，这里的圣诞氛围真是不够啊，菲力克斯，你为什么要跑到这种地方来啊？”

“我不喜欢东京。”

不喜欢东京。

这是当初菲力克斯坚持要报考地方大学给出的的理由。

幼驯染全都是东京土著，理所当然地都选择了东京的大学。菲力克斯一直保持着沉默，直到参与大学的自主考试时，才暴露了出来。

帝弥托利和英谷莉特一脸不解，三番五次来劝说菲力克斯。希尔凡也难得正经地和菲力克斯商谈。可是全都没用。

最后还是兄长古廉发了话：“就随菲力克斯的心意好了。”

哼，一副什么都知道的样子，真是让人火大。

于是菲力克斯一个人去了地方。

升学后，英谷莉特顺理成章地与古廉同居了。在他们同居的公寓里，希尔凡与帝弥托利时常过来聚会。帝弥托利似乎私下里与老师打得火热的样子，而希尔凡每次带去的女孩子都不一样。

即使平时见不到，幼驯染们也常常发短讯给菲力克斯，分享自己的生活近况，并且强迫菲力克斯也谈谈自己的日常。

“我带了上好的牛肉过来哦，做一个寿喜锅，让你尝尝哥哥的手艺。”

“寿喜锅能看出什么手艺来。”

毫不留情地反驳，但菲力克斯还是帮着准备食材。等热腾腾的锅端上桌子，天已经黑了，窗外的雪越飘越厚。

说是什么“或许能碰见菲力克斯带心仪的女孩子回家的场景”，但只有两人份的肉，慢慢见了底。

希尔凡又打开一罐啤酒：“如果古廉他们也在就好了。”

菲力克斯轻轻嗯了一声。

希尔凡为菲力克斯夹剩余的肉，踌躇着问道：“刚才，我看见去德国交流的宣传册，菲力克斯，你想要去留学么？”

“……考虑中。”

“是、是么？果然呢。”希尔凡呷了一口啤酒，顿了顿，好让声音不那么干涩，“还想着你毕业后就又能大家一直在一起了呢……”

“……本来就没办法一直在一起吧？”

“诶？”

“就算过去再亲密，最后大家也会各自有各自的生活，走在不同的路上，就算物理距离上很近，最后也很难互相见一面了。”

因为酒精的缘故吧，菲力克斯话多了起来：“……不过，哥哥和英谷莉特不一样，他们两人应该会结婚，成为夫妇后就会一直在一起了。”

“……夫妇、么？”希尔凡轻细细咀嚼这几个字，笑了，“说起来，菲力克斯，你小时候说过想成为我的新娘呢，后来因为知道无法实现，还狠狠哭了一场，害得我也被父亲骂了。”

“你还有脸说，”菲力克斯带着醉意瞪了希尔凡一眼，“不是你先挑起来的么？！”

“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”

小时候的菲力克斯像人偶一样可爱，希尔凡忍不住说：“菲力克斯好可爱，做我的新娘，和我一直在一起吧！”

菲力克斯眨巴着眼睛，虽然连新娘是什么都不懂，但是听说可以和最喜欢的希尔凡在一起，就毫不犹豫地答应了。回家以后得意地向父母和兄长昭告自己是希尔凡的新娘，却得到“男孩子做不了新娘”这样的答复而惊天动地地大哭起来。最后惊动了戈迪耶家把希尔凡送过来才止住了菲力克斯的哭泣。

现在想起来，自己并不是因为“新娘”这种当时还不知道涵义的词而哭泣，是因为被否决了和希尔凡一直在一起的可能而伤心吧。

“哼，尽做蠢事。”

“都说了抱歉啦，啊、已经要睡了么？”希尔凡轻轻抚摸着菲力克斯的头发，“merry christmas！可不能忘记说。”

“哼。”菲力克斯倒在希尔凡怀里。

幼驯染众一直就读于同样的学校。

小学的时候，菲力克斯上学放学都坚持要和希尔凡一起，午休时也要穿过楼层，去找希尔凡。

希尔凡那个时候起就相当受欢迎了，无论男男女女都喜欢围绕在他的身边。

但是只要菲力克斯一哭，希尔凡就会温和坚定地向同伴道歉告退，转身握住菲力克斯的手。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的这个孩子，明明长得冰雪可爱，却是个爱哭包。学校里都这么盛传着。

只要一哭，希尔凡就会来到自己的身边。

而只要被希尔凡温暖的手捧住脸颊，只要笼罩在希尔凡关怀的目光下，菲力克斯就会抽噎着平静下来。

但是这是不可能长久的。

两人之间有三岁的年龄差，很快希尔凡升上初中，两人无法一同出入了。

菲力克斯得知了希尔凡学校的地址，放学后偷偷跑去见他。却正好目睹了希尔凡牵着女孩子的手走出来。

菲力克斯条件反射地想大哭。

只要哭出来，只要哭出来的话，希尔凡还会一如既往地飞奔到自己身边。

然而与此同时，一个清凌凌的声音自心底响起。

没用的。

想要大声否认，但是菲力克斯知道那是对的。

总有一天，希尔凡会比握住自己的手时更温柔更热烈地握住某个人的手，而那个时候的自己再怎么哭，也只是徒增希尔凡的困扰和厌烦而已。

那一天，菲力克斯就安安静静地，像什么也没发生一样地回家了。

菲力克斯睁开眼。

梦见了不畅快的往事……

菲力克斯啧了一声，坐起身。

自己的衣服被好好地换掉，盖着被子躺在榻上。

餐具什么都洗干净收拾好了，连今天需要扔的垃圾也扔掉了。桌上留了纸条：我先回去了，锅上给你留的早餐。

菲力克斯一个人坐在孤室里，享用希尔凡留下的早餐。

过了几天，菲力克斯接到古廉的电话，果然是说菲力克斯留学的事情。

手机传来古廉那毫不掩饰幸福的语调：“……嘛，弟弟的理想作为哥哥是一定要支持的，只要你真的不会后悔就好。”

一副什么都知道的样子，太让人火大了，菲力克斯毫不犹豫地掐掉电话。


End file.
